Change of Heart
by Neo Kyuubi
Summary: Mufasa survived the fall in the gourge to talk to his brother one last time. With their convorsation sparks a change of heart in Scar who races to save Simba from an untimely death. And with that, sparks a new chapter in the Circle of Life.
1. Chapter 1

No I am not dead! D: But I'm soo sorry for haven't updating One Day To Kill. Basically my sister's computer where the next (and now that I think about it, final) chapter was saved died. And I mean it short-circuted and you can guess the rest. I do have the first chapter of the sequal written (which I promise will be more than 4 chapters!) and it will be up after I finish One Day To Kill.

Anyways I've recently re-discovered my love for Lion King and a thought came to my mind after watching the movie with my boyfriend for the upteenth time; what if Scar had a change of heart? The story will gradually switch from being Scar-centric to Simba-centric as the lion's age which will prompt more ideas I have in mind. For now; here's the intro to my new story Change of Heart!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion King; because if I did, Nuka would still be alive.

* * *

><p>"Long live, the king,"<p>

And with that he threw his brother off into the gourge, the surge of adrenaline when he felt the other's fur slip away from his was amazing. Finally his plans were working the way they should be, even if he did have to thank the hyenas for help. The russet lion watched with a sneer as his sibling fell towards his impending doom of the stampeade below him. A scream emmited from the golden lion's mouth which almost drowned out the scream of another.

'Simba', the lion thought, the cub would be easy to dispose of. But, he was not a cub killer, at least not indirectly. He would simply let the hyenas kill him before claiming the throne. The throne! The only thing that mattered to him, finally he would be king. Mufasa may have been first born, but today the tradition would be broken. Wether that stupid hornbill liked it or not.

It had been minutes since the lion threw his brother off the cliffside and he heard the crying of his nephew. The lion let out a small grunt and motioned his head for his leading three hyenas to follow. He could hear their snickers and want of lunch, and for them, a 'cub sandwich' would be the meal.

Padding quietly he came upon his dead brother and the crying cub,

"Simba," he whispered quietly, "What have you done?"

The small cub looked up to his uncle and quickly scurried from underneath his father's paw,

"There were wildebeests and he tried to save me... It was an accident, I... I didn't mean for it to happen."

Smiling a little to himself, the russet lion pulled his nephew close,

"Of course, of course you didn't. No one... ever means for these things to happen. ...But the king IS dead,"

Pausing for a second, he puts on a expression of mock regret at Simba, the cub obviously crushed.

"And if it weren't for you, he'd still be alive,

Oh! What will your mother think?"

The cub sniffles again as he lets his guilt wash over him,

"What am I gonna do?"

Finally, his plan is going as according to plan, get rid of the brother, kill the cub,

"Run away, Simba. Run... Run away and never return!"

The cub blindly runs away, obviously more broken than ever. The older male sneers and hears the hyenas aproach. With a tone of no remorse he mutters two simple words to the trio,

"Kill him."

The hyenas take off after Simba, with the elder lion standing motionless. But all of the sudden he hears a shift to his right. No, it wasn't possible!

"S-Scar"

Scar looks sliently over to his brother to see he's barely alive and have survived the fall. Should he finish the job now? Or wait and watch him breath his last breath?

"B-Brother why?" the king whispered,

Finally Scar couldn't hold back, if he was going to find out, better before he dies,

"Because I deserve to be king! I never got a chance Mufasa!"

The elder brother smirked,

"Taka, you naive fool,"

Scar's breathing hitched as he was called by his old name,

"Do you forget of the law father passed?" Mufasa asked in a whisper,

"Ahadi was a fool, the laws he passed were stupid and unfair,"

Mufasa quickly choose his words wisely, he did not want to anger his younger brother,

"You didn't have to kill Simba, he can't become king until he is an adult,"

Scar's eyes narrowed,

"What are you talking about Mufasa?"

"If the king shall fall, the sun does not rise on his offspring until they are of age. Until then, the next in line shall rule," the lion stated, reciting his father's law he knew all so well.

A shock of realization crossed Scar's face, he wouldn't have to be a cub killer! His name would be clean and Mufasa's death an accident. He could pass of what he said as anger. A brilliant plan that would keep the lionesses on good terms with him.

"T-Taka," Mufasa whispered, "take care of my son, please."

Scar nodded, he may not admit it, but he did love the little hairball known as his nephew,

"Y-yes..."

"I'll tell Chaka you said hello,"

Chaka, Scar's only cub who died during childbirth. Tears filled Scar's eyes at the mention of his deceased young's name.

"P-p-please,"

The russet lion watched as his brother smiled once and closed his eyes. His breathing ceased as he left the world, the sun setting on his time. And rising with Scar as the new king. Scar got up and snapped his head towards the way the hyenas ran, sprinting in that direction. He had to stop them before they killed Simba.

* * *

><p>Thoughts raced through Scar's head, why the sudden change in heart? What is telling him to do this? If he left Simba now he could be king and not have to give up his throne when Simba reached adulthood! He could hand off the throne to his own heir.<p>

That almost stopped Scar in his tracks, an heir? Wouldn't Simba have to rule beside his heir as sort of a minor king as Ahadi wanted of his two sons? He would have to ask Zazu later.

Finally Scar came upon the site of Simba running from the hyenas. Leaping, Scar landed in front of Simba and pushed him behind him. Roaring at the hyenas, Scar stood defensivly in front of his nephew.

"Hey boss! What ya doin'?" the hyena known as Banzai asked,

"You have no right to touch the prince of the Pridelands, leave at ONCE!"

The female leader of the group, Shenzi, looked sceptical at her 'leader' and laughed, "Come on Scar, let us have him!"

Scar growled and dipped his body lower, ready to attack. The silent one of the group, Ed, got the clue and ran away, quickly followed by Banzai. Finally only Shenzi stood with a questioning look on her face,

"W-What are you doing?" She whispered almost inaudibly,

"Go back home Shenzi, I do not need you anymore. The hyenas are not to enter the Pridelands,"

The female's eyes widened and her mouth opened to protest, but Scar lunged and swatted at her eye. Claw meeting fleash, Shenzi received a cut above her left eye, somewhat resembling Scar's.

"Y-you'll pay for this, you are no king!"

As the hyena ran with blood trickling down her face, Scar turned his head to the cowering cub behind him. The older male closed his eyes and nuzzled the cub,

"I'm sorry,"

Simba looked up in almost disbelief,

"But Uncle Scar, y-you said-"

"Forget what I said Simba!" Scar snapped, soothing his voice down, "I was angry, and I shouldn't of blamed you,"

Straightening his body, Scar took a step forward,

"Come Simba, let's go home,"

* * *

><p>And there you have it! About 13 of the length of a average chapter that I would write, but this is just the intro chapter! The chapters will be from 3k-5k words on a normal day, with updates at least once a month. Junior Year is a serious year in high school and well, I can't be on FanFiction 24/7... I also feel that the intro was sort of rushed, but Scar's thought process will be split into the upcoming chapters.

The cub, Chaka, that was mentioned in Mufasa's last words is not a canon character! He's not even from the semi-canon world! Chaka's importance will be explained in later chapters and *Spoiler Alert!* if Mufasa hadn't mentioned him, Scar would never of gone for Simba.

Anyways, thanks for reading! Please R&R!

Kyuubi Out.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my gosh guys, I am so so sorry for not updating in forever. The recent loss of my beloved dog, midterm studies, and other events have made this story been put on the back burner. Anyhow, this chapter I have to admit is a little bit jumpy and rushed in some places, but a new character is added and a semi-canon gets a name! Read on my faithful readers!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lion King, but how I wish I did...

* * *

><p>The two lions walked side by side in silence all the way back to Pride Rock. A now concious Zazu stood at the bottom of the formation,<p>

"Scar! Where is Mufasa?" the hornbill sqwaked, suspicious of his actions,

Scar emitted a low growl from the back of his throat,

"Zazu, gather the lionesses,"

"B-But Scar w-"

"I SAID GATHER THE LIONESSES!"

Simba cowered slightly at his uncle's fierce tone, clearly it wasn't the time to mess with him. The cub watched as Zazu quickly flew away and calling for the females of the pride. Simba looked to his uncle to see his face emblazned with sorrow and anger.

"U-Uncle Scar?" Simba began quietly, "Are you going to be king?"

This question shocked the russet lion, hadn't the cub just been singing about how much he wanted to be king a few days ago? The male looked to his nephew and closed his eyes, begining to walk to the den where the lionesses were surely waiting,

"Come Simba,"

The young cub then saw the outline of his mother, running with tears down his face, the ball of golden fur crashed into his mother's leg.

"Mom!"

A twinge of fear overwashed Sarabi as she bent down to her crying cub, something happened, and she knew she wasn't going to like whatever it was.

"Simba, are you alright dear?"

The cub sniffled, "No,"

Just then, Scar walked into the den where the lionesses lay, ready for whatever news the King's brother had to give them. Scar put on a look of sadness that was so convincible, it even passed under Zazu's radar.

"I hate to be the barer of bad news, but this is something you all must hear," Scar began,

"Today there was a stampede in the gorge, right where I had led Simba to wait for Mufasa for a father son, type, thing, that he had planned for the two of them. As I saw the wildebeasts running, I quickly ran and gathered Mufasa to save his son.

Mufasa saved Simba by placing him on a ledge, but the herd carried him away. Mufasa leaped! He started to climb up the side of the gorge and he reached for my outstreched paw. But then, the rocks slipped,"

Eyes around the room widened, and a small gasp emitted from Sarabi as she choked back her tears, realizing what had happened.

Scar continued on with his story, the lies being spinning out without any thought,

"The fall however did not kill him... He survived his injuries to talk to me one last time... T-the convorsation was pointless, but he did say he would say hi to Chaka for me..."

But as soon as the name of his deceased son slipped out, he was struck in the face by a lioness, as he recoiled from the hit, a hiss of venom appeared in his ear,

"He was my son too, do NOT say his name, in my presence,"

Scar's eyes burst opened as he watched a dark grey lioness walk out of the cave, clearly grieving for the loss of not Mufasa but Chaka,

"Kuja..." Scar whispered, he then clenched his eyes shut and turned back to the crowd,

"It is with a heavy heart that I must assume the throne, that is, until young Simba here is old enough to take the place as king,"

* * *

><p>Many miles away, the trio of hyenas entered their home of the elephant graveyard, many other of the canines surrounded the three, asking about what had happened,<p>

"Did Scar win?" One asked, but Shenzi growled and gave him a dark stare out of her newly scarred eye,

"Don't you ever say that name again," the female snapped, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Mother was right," she mumbled to herself, "he wasn't going to protect us,"

An elder hyena heard the mumbles words of his leader and padded over quietly. He sat down behind her slowly in not to hurt his old bones, but quickly enough to where she knew he was there.

"The lower half of your cut will heal my daughter, but just the lower half," the hyena said in a calming tone,

Nudging her father, Shenzi turned and sobbed quietly into his shoulder,

"Why can't I do anything right father? I couldn't kill the cubs, and now, I can't choose my allies wisely,"

"Shenzi," the male said in a firm voice, "do not count yourself out. One mistake on the road of life does not detear you from being a great leader. Now, what are you going to do?"

Shenzi stood up and turned to her pack, she saw the numbers it held, and the lust for food and power, new-found hatred raged through her voice,

"I'm going to avenge my mother, I am going, to kill Scar!"

* * *

><p>Night quickly fell across the Savannah, but tonight it seemed off. The sky was so cloudy, barely the moon shined through. Many animals inside the border of the Pridelands knew something was amiss, and quickly figured it out when they heard a roar come from the edge of Pride Rock.<p>

It was Scar's roar that could be heard and the animals knew what had happened. Mufasa had died, and Scar took over. But the next roar that came was only heard by the Pridelanders. A smaller roar that was Simba's. To show that he was next in line to the throne. The new reigning duo stood and looked over their lands, wondering what exactly was going to happen next. But as soon as this 'ceremony' started, it ended. The lions inhabiting Pride Rock were heading to bed, after all, they would need all the rest they could gather for what lied ahead.

The golden-brown cub nuzzled his head against the new king's leg and whispered sounds of goodnights to which the male returned. Scar watched as all the lionesses walked into the den and layed down to sleep. All except for one.

"Kuja," Scar said in a firm but quiet voice, he never knew why after Chaka he let her go.

'Idiot, it was because of Chaka you let her go,'

The dark lioness turned her head slightly to acknowleged the new king's prescence, but stared out to the horizon, seemingly searching for something.

"Kuja, maybe we can t-" Scar began, but was cut off by a growl,

"No Scar, you had your chance! You couldn't produce a healthy cub! And Chaka had to pay the price,"

Scar was taken aback by this, but held his position firmly,

"Kuja we were young! Barely out of adolescence! It wasn't all my fault,"

Deep purple eyes met green as the lioness swung her head back in fury. A mother shouldn't have to bury her cub, and now Scar was trying to pass of the blame of his death. But now she had to restrain herself, Scar was king, and she knew he could easily remate her and easily exile her.

Choosing her words carefully, Kuja decided to play the sorrow card which might put the new king to bed and end the convorsation before old wounds reopened and feelings poured out.

"You know, he had your eyes. I can never look into your eyes without seeing my only cub, dead on the ground. And you, walking away like he was the plauge."

Scar's breathing hitched and his heart skipped a beat. Did he truely act like that when Chaka was born and died? His mouth agape slightly, he almost didn't notice his former mate walking into the den, muttering to him her goodnights. Why he didn't go after her he would never know, but what he did know was he had to let her in on his plan, she would probably be the only lioness loyal to him.

Slowly, Scar retreated back into the cave where a small incline was placed for the royal family. It was empty at the moment for Sarabi and Simba were in a corner surrounded by other lionesses, the elder female comforting her cub. A sickning smile was plastered on Scar's face, his plan was working perfectly. And soon? Well, that was something for everyone else to find out. The russet lion padded up to the incline and fell with a plop, falling asleep moments afterwords.

* * *

><p>Even though sleep came easily for the lion, it was difficult indeed. Scar found himself dreaming a plesant dream about him and his son. The two were sitting on the edge of Pride Rock side-by-side. Chaka was now around Simba's age and Scar imagined him with a tuft of fur over his head, his bright jade eyes shining in the sun light.<p>

"Look my son," Scar said, "Everything the light touches is our kingdom and one day, this will all be yours,"

The cub's smile widened and his eyes did the same, "Whoa! All mine?"

A smile crossed Scar's face as he nodded, "Yes, my little Chaka,"

But then, Scar seemed to leave his body and watched as his son started to cough up blood and finally fall over and die. The lion was horrified and wanted to rush to his cub's side, but was even more horrified when he saw himself get up and look disgusted by the dead cub. A lone tear actually fell down his face when he saw himself walk away as fast as possible, seemingly not caring that his son had died. Finally Scar had movement and rushed over to his son and nudged him, muttering for him to awaken.

It hit Scar, was this the way he acted when Chaka died? More tears rolled down his face as he nuzzled the limp form of the body. Then the sky turned black, the wind roared and standing in front of him was a shape of a fully grown lion, male by the looks of it. The form came foreward slowly and finally reached Scar's place. He was king, he could defend himself! So why didn't he? The blackend shape raised it's paw and finally swung at the king, the force sure to kill him.

Eyes flew open, it was only a dream. The newly crowned king's breathing quickened and deepend, the nightmare was too much to bare. Emerald eyes shot over to his right where his nephew and sister-in-law slept peacefully. Well, as peacefully as they could with the death of Mufasa. Scar rose, his bones creaking slightly and he padded almost silently out of the cave. A deep purple filled the horizon, a new day was upon him, and it was time for the new king to begin his reign. But was he going to be a tyrant or just like his older brother? Only time would tell.

* * *

><p>The sun was high above the Pridelands when the young prince awoke, he was the only one in the den; or so he thought. Located next to him was Nala, his best friend and most trusted companion. Tear stains were still slightly visible on her pelt, but her eyes were opened, staring out at the horizon. But when the female noticed the cub awake, she nudged his paw with her own. The male looked and sighed, "Hey Nala," all Simba wanted to do was fall back asleep, as if this was all just a dream and his father was still alive.<p>

"Everyone left to go see your dad, even Rafiki went so he could put a blessing over him," With this news Simba's eyes widened. Who was watching them then? But then, Nala answered his question by motioning over to a lone male in the back of the cave, this was Kidevu, Simba's uncle on his mother's side. Kidevu looked similar to Mufasa, although his chin was scruffier, similar to the newly crowned king. Simba, almost forgetting about his friend stood and padded over to his uncle.

"Simba?" the golden male questioned, he had cared so much for his nephew, he hated to see him in this state. Simba sat in front of his uncle and looked around, "Where is Aunt Naanda and the cubs?" Kidevu sighed and looked to the horizon, "Your aunt is with the others, along with your cousins. All the cubs went to go see your father," Simba nodded and layed down, Nala padding over to his side as well. Kidevu closed his eyes and stood up, Simba swore he saw his father in him as he did.

"Come on you two, I think being cooped up in this cave isn't good for your health," The male smiled and lead the two cubs out of the cave, but not away from the prying eyes of Scar who had returned early to check on his nephew. Disgust formed in the russet male as he saw his brother too much in the male. A deep and dark plan formed in his mind, oh he wouldn't kill him, but Scar would do something much much worse. He would destroy his family from the inside out.

* * *

><p>Kind of dark for our Scar isn't it? First day on the job and he already wants to torture someone. I know Scar's 'change of heart' was super fast, but you'll all see his plan soon enough.<p>

Kidevu would be Simba's Uncle from the comic 'An Unusual Choir'. Since his appearance is so much like Mufasa's except for his chin, I made his name mean chin! Naanda is his mate also in the comic, but I gave her the name of Sarabi's cut sister, just to make things seem a little more tight-nit than having Sarabi run around with two sisters. I haven't figured out names for her two cubs but I don't think I will since Kidevu and Naanda will only be a major part of the story for a bit

Kuja Kuja Kuja.. She might end up replacing Sarabi as queen, haven't decided yet really. But she will be a major role in the future!

My sincerest apologies for the wait of this story, but none-the-less, I hope you like it! More coming soon!


End file.
